1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a modular plug that can fix a cable without a modular crimper.
2. Description of Related Art
A modular plug and a modular jack are know to be used in a telephone system or a LAN (Local Area Network). The modular plug can be fixed to a cable using a modular crimper. However, using a crimper to connect the plug and the cable is time-consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is a modular plug to overcome the shortcomings described above.